Into your arms
by DearLuna101
Summary: Los padres de Bella mueren en un accidente de trafico, dejandola sola con su hermana Vanessa. La custodia cae en manos de la familia Cullen. Cuando Edward ve a Bella, se enamora rapidamente de ella. Tratando en el camino de arreglar su corazon.
1. Chapter 1

La trama es mía. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Into your arms**

**Prologo**

-Bells, ¿Cuándo llegaran mama y papa?

-No lo sé Vanessa, ¿Por qué no te duermes? Ya es muy tarde y mañana tenes jardín- ella me miro con cara de fastidios y resoplo.

-¿Por qué vos no te vas a dormir? Ya es muy tarde y mañana tenes escuela- aclaro con una pequeña sonrisa. A veces pienso que mi hermana pequeña es más inteligente que yo.

-Pequeña tramposa, hagamos un trato, si vos te vas a dormir, yo también vos- estire mi mano para cerrar el "pacto". Vanessa tardo unos segundos en tomar mi mano

-Trato echo.

Después de arroparla y contarle el cuento de Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos, al fin se quedo dormida. Afuera llovía torrencialmente. Cerré las ventanas, baje las cortinas y prendí la calefacción. La casa estaba completamente helada y era invierno. Subí las escaleras y llegue a mi cuarto. Me descalce y me puse el pijama, arregle el uniforme del colegio y metí todos los libros en mi mochila. Cuando estaba lista para irme a dormir, sonó el teléfono. Baje las escaleras corriendo y atendí

-¿Hola?-

-Buenas noches ¿hablo con la hija de los Swan?- dijo una voz masculina, grave y fuerte.

-Sí, habla ella… ¿Usted quién es?-

-Srta, soy Erick, del departamento de policía de Forks. Lamento informarle que sus padres tuvieron un accidente de tráfico. Su madre murió en el acto, en cambio su padre está siendo internado en el FW Hospital. Ya le mandamos un auto para que se traslade hasta aquí. Adiós- contuve el aliento y caí al piso. El teléfono quedo colgando. Solo se escuchaba un _tuuu. _El oficial había cortado la comunicación. Todavía no lo podía creer…Mi madre… Renne, muerta. ¿Qué iba a ser de Vanessa y yo, si Charlie no salía de esta?

Espero que les haya gustado. Este es solamente el prologo, después se pone mejor.

No olviden de dejar su review, son mi alimento.

_**AnnLuna.-Cullen**_


	2. Chapter 2

La trama es completamente mia, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

_Into your Arms_

_Do you fell cold and lost in desperation? – Linkin Park, Iridescent_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

-La casa de campo en Tenesse, la casa en Forks y el monte acumulado de $ 80.000 recien podrán estar en tus manos cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad. La mitad de la plata que reunieron tus padres, van para tus estudios, y la otra mitad para Vanessa. Hasta aca todo bien?- pregunto el abogado. Yo solo me atine a asintir con la cabeza. Todavia no podía digerir la noticia de que mis padres no estaban con nosotras. Otra persona mas que se había ido. Charlie murió a la semana de internación. Paro cardiaco. Según los doctores, era inevitable la muerte de mi padre. Su corazón no iba a aguantar mucho.

-Ahora, pasemos a la parte mas importante- el Sr. Hilton se levanto de su silla y se acerco al mueble lleno de papeles tarareando una alegre canción. Ironico. Saco una carpeta con mi apellido y se volvió a sentar. –Isabella, solo tienes dieciséis años, por lo que no puedes acerte cargo de las casas y de tu hermana menor. Tu único pariente vivo es tu abuela Marie, que esta en un centro para abuelos, eso significa que no puede ocuparse de vos y tu hermana.

-Iremos a un orfanato?- pregunte con un leve ligero tono de voz. Juro por mis padres que se me puso la piel de gallina y un frio viento paso por mi cuerpo.

-Tendrian. Pero, tus padres dejaron claramente en su testimonio que si algo les pasaba, sus custodias pasaban en manos de la familia Cullen. Según tus padres, son intimos amigos de ellos y se hicieron una promesa de que si algo les fuera a pasar a alguno de ellos, la otra familia se haría cargo de sus hijos. Tu los conoces?-

-Si digo, no. Bah, masomenos. Era muy chica cuando los conoci, de algo me acuerdo. Según las historias de mama, se conocieron en la secundaria y fueron siempre muy amigos. Hasta que se tuvieron que mudar. Pero siempre estaban en contacto- automáticamente me acorde de las largas historias que me contaba Renne sobre sus aventuras con Esme y Carlisle en la secundaria. Cuando los conoci tenia seis años.

_Flashback_

_-Amor, anda a despertar a Bells que llegamos tarde, Caroline me trajo muchos problemas con sus zapatos de patin. Carlisle nos cito a las doce del mediodía, y sabes que el trafico de California es un desastre.- _

_La joven madre fue a despertar a su hija Bella. Cuando entro a su cuarto, perfectamente ordenado, pintado de un suave color lila, la encontró leyendo en su cuarto. Se acerco silenciosamente a su cama y se sento._

_-Hola preciosa, pensé que estabas dormida!- dijo la madre acariciando la mata de pelo de la pequeña. Al darse cuenta de que estaba leyendo, le entro un pánico por todo su cuerpo- Bella, que haces leyendo Romeo & Julieta? Eres muy chica para leer eso. Por que no lees Blanca Nieves?-_

_- Blanca Nieves es aburrido y no soy chiquita, ya tengo seis. Ademas, me gusta este libro, aunque no lo entienda mucho- dijo Bells con una carita confunsa. Su madre suspiro y negó con la cabeza. _

_-Bueno Julieta, levantese que hoy tenemos que ir a visitar a la familia Cullen, te acuerdas que te conte sobre ellos?- la niña asintió con la cabeza. Marco la pagina en la que se quedo y cerro suavemente el libro- Ellos tienen un hijo de tu edad, creo que un año mas grande, asi que no te vas a aburrir.-_

_-Yo no me aburro con los grandes- dijo Bella con un pucherito. A Renne se le suavisaron los ojos. Su pequeña Bella, la mas madura, la que ya quería ser grande para poder leer muchos libros y ver muchas películas. _

_-Ya lo se Bells, solo que estaría bueno que te relaciones con los de tu edad, o no?- la niña rodo sus ojitos y puso cara molesta. Renne abrió su placard de color blanco y saco de allí un hermoso vestidito azul con zapatitos de charol. Bella miro a su madre con cara enojada. No le gustaba usar vestidos, eran muy incomodos. La madre de la pequeña le ordeno a su hija que se vaya a bañar y se quedo allí con ella por si necesitaba ayuda. Le seco el pelo y la peino, pasando el cepillo sobre su suave pelo. La cambio y le puso un poco de perfume de frambusa, el preferido de Bella._

_El viaje hasta Suntrain Town fue un poco largo, ya que los Cullen vivian en un apartado pueblo del centro de California, donde ellos vivian. Bella durmió todo el viaje, ya que en secreto, se había quedado hasta las once de la noche despierta leyendo el libro que encontró en la biblioteca de su madre. Al llegar, Charlie despertó suavemente a Bella, mientras que Renne luchaba con la puerta. Tener una tarta de manzana y gaseosa en la misma mano no era un trabajo fácil. Al llegar a la puerta, tocaron el timbre. Era una casa hermosa, de color blanco con unos ventanales azules hermosos. De adentro se escucho un ¡Ya va!. Al abrirse la puerta, todo fue muy rápido para Bella. Salio una mujer que abrazo con desesperación a su madre y un alto señor alto que hizo un extraño saludo con su padre. Bella se quedo atrás de las piernas de su madre, temerosa. _

_-Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Esme- dijo la mujer de ojos color ambar y pelo cobre. –Cada dia estas mas bonita, Bella-_

_-Gracias- respondió Bella con un ligero sonrojo_

_-Buenos días Bella, soy Carlisle. Pensar que cuando te conocimos eras solo una beba, ahora estas echa todo una señorita- _

_Esme los invito a pasar al comedor y se disculpo por un momento. Desaparecio por las escaleras. El hombre rubio les sirvió una copa de vino tinto a sus padres y coca cola para ella. Se escucharon unos pasos y por el mismo camino donde se fue Esme, apareció un pequeño de casi la misma edad que Bella. A la pequeña se le indundo las mejillas de un color rojo. Ese niño era increíblemente hermoso. Era unos 20 cm mas alto que ellas, tenia unos grandes ojos verdes y un despeinado cabello color oro. _

_-Edward, saluda a los invitados- le dijo suavemente Esme a Edward. El chico se acerco a Charlie, le dio la mano y a Renne le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Cuando llego el turno de saludar a la hija del matrimonio, Edward se quedo duro. La niña era muy linda. Bella agacho la mirada y musito un suave Hola. A lo que Edward respondió con entusiasmo._

_La tarde paso tranquila y para Bella, había echo un nuevo amigo. Edward solo tenia 1 año mas que ella y se entendieron rápidamente. Al principio les costo un poco, pero a la hora y media, los pequeños ya estaban corriendo libremente por el parque. _

_Bella y Edward se vieron dos veces mas, hasta que ha Charlie lo transfirieron a Forks. Renne y Charlie seguían en contacto con la familia Cullen, pero los chicos rápidamente se olvidaron._

_Fin Flashback_

-Isabella! Isabella! Esta usted bien?- pregunto el abogado suavemente, pasándome un vasito con agua.

-Si si, solo estaba… recordando- el Sr. Hilton sonrio nostálgicamente.

Gracias a todas las que dejaron un review! Se los agradesco mucho (:

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.

Besos, AnnLuna.-Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

La trama es completamente mia, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

_Into your Arms_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket- If I die young, The Band Perry_

**Capitulo 2: **

Después de una semana hospedándonos en la casa del abogado de la familia, hoy finalmente veríamos a los Cullen. De ahora en mas mi "nueva familia". Hace días no había derramado ni una sola lagrima. Las estaba guardando para cuando este sola ya que Vanessa no se despegaba ni un minuto de mí. Hace días que no hablaba con nadie, solo conmigo. El Sr. Hilton me recomendó que la lleve a un psicólogo, era muy chiquita para haber tenido una perdida tan grande.

El auto hacia pequeños ruidos cuando pasábamos por la acera. El Sr y la Sra Hilton mantenían una conversación sobre la diferencia del clima entre Forks y Phoenix, Vanessa miraba por la ventana mientras se aferraba fuertemente al osito que le regalo Charlie. ¿Yo? Yo simplemente escuchaba música, mientras mi mente divagaba. Tengo que admitir que estaba muy nerviosa de conocer a los Cullen. Digo "conocer" ya que no me acuerdo casi nada de ellos, y Ness ni sabia quienes eran.

Después de pasar el cartel que nos daba la bienvenida a este pueblo, nos desviamos por la ruta 101. Lo único que veía en todo el camino era verde, marrón y más verde. Esto era un pueblo alienígeno. La ruta se acabo y pasamos por todo un sendero de barro lleno de vegetación. Al final del camino un cartel rezaba elegantemente: "Crossboard Village". Vanessa abrió los ojos exageradamente y me miro con intriga, yo solo me encogí de hombros. Una barrera se abrió adelante nuestro y una calle asfaltada con casas modernas se impuso. Niños jugaban en la calle, autos nuevos pasaban al lado nuestro y jóvenes apuestos caminaban por las calles. Esto era un típico barrio de gente "bian".

Al final del barrio se encontraba una casa muy moderna y amplia, llena de ventanales y una enorme pileta al frente. Los arboles alrededor estaban cortados pulcramente, igual que las margaritas. El coche del abogado se detuvo lentamente en el portón, se bajo del auto y toco el timbre. Salió una mucama y se ve que le dijo que podíamos entrar.

-Vengan chicas, los Cullen nos esperan adentro- dijo el Sr Hilton. Mi hermana bajo tímidamente y tomo mi mano. Nos dirigimos a entrar a la casa y la sala de estar me sorprendió más que la fachada de la casa. Era amplia y de color blanco, decorada con sillones negros de cuero. Las escaleras estaban a un costado y daban a un hermoso balcón. Todo era minimalista y vanguardista, pero a su ves tenia su toque de elegancia y refinamiento.

Unos tacos se escucharon resonar y por una puerta de roble negro apareció una mujer y un hombre. Los reconocí inmediatamente como Carlisle y Esme. Vanessa se escondió rápidamente atrás mio.

El paso del tiempo no se notaba en sus blanquecinas pieles. Esme, de seguro ya con unos cincuenta años estaba más linda que nunca. Solo unas pocas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos delataban su edad. Seguía igual de flaca y hermosa como siempre lo había sido. Carlisle, en cambio, estaba un poco mas avejentado que Esme ya que le llevaba seis años de diferencia. Aunque, todavía seguía conservando su porte gallardo y guapo, como todo un actor de Hollywood. Vestidos con las mejores ropas, ambos seguían teniendo ese toque de elegancia y refinancia que reinaba en el aire, no solo en esta casa, si no en todo el vecindario.

-Isabella, querida- dijo Esme cuando rápidamente me sostuvo en sus brazos. Acaricio lentamente mi cabello mientras me miraba a los ojos y los suyos se opacaban por las lágrimas que querían salir, pero no podían. Me dio un beso dulce, maternal y se agacho a conversar con Vanessa.

-Hola linda, soy Esme. Ahora vas a vivir conmigo y con Carlisle que es el señor que está allí parado. Nosotros éramos amigos de tus papas- comento con tranquilidad y dulzura, agachándose en el proceso para abrazar a mi hermana. Esta abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y sonrió, pero no abrazo a Esme –Sabias que tengo un hijo solo dos años más grande que vos? Vas a ver que te vas a llevar muy bien con el, y vas a jugar mucho.

Carlisle a todo esto, estaba hablando con el abogado y firmando unos papeles, que deberían ser la tenencia de Vanessa y la mía. El Sr. Hilton, después de haber terminado con el papelerío se despidió de mí y de Vanessa, pero antes me paso una tarjeta con su número de teléfono para "cualquier emergencia". Me quede sentada en un sillón de la sala esperando a que Carlisle terminara de despedir al abogado y a su esposa. Recorrí la estancia con mis ojos como por quinta vez, Vanessa y yo no pertenecíamos a esta casa, ni a este lugar. Éramos de otro tipo de nivel. Muchísimo mas… bajo.

Era inevitable sentirse incomoda en esa casa. Mientras mi mente maquinaba y no paraba de pensar, apareció Vanessa con un gran licuado de frutilla al agua y un plato de galletitas recién horneadas. Esme apareció por atrás limpiándose las manos en un repasador extremadamente elegante para cumplir la función de limpiar. Me pregunte internamente como seria el aspecto del resto de la casa. Ellas se sentaron cerca del sillón en donde yo estaba y sentí la insistente mirada de Esme y Carlisle sobre mí. Corrí mi mirada en dirección al ventanal que daba a la calle, inspire profundamente y cerré los ojos. Todo esto era demasiado abrumador, esto se suponía que no nos tenía que pasar a nosotras, no otra vez. Ya habíamos sufrido bastante, la vida se dedicaba a darnos palazos. Apreté con fuerza mis ojos tratando así que no se escape ninguna lágrima. Vanessa no me tenía que ver débil, nadie tenía que verme de esa forma. Yo era fuerte, siempre lo había sido. Tuve que aprender a serlo. La vida me enseño a poner paredes alrededor mío para que nadie más me lastimara, para que nadie viera lo débil que era por dentro, muy por dentro.

Esme y Carlisle estaban prestando toda su atención en Vanessa, tratando de hacerla hablar aunque sea algo más que simples monosílaba. Lo que no sabían es que desde que sucedió eso cuando ella era muy chiquita, solo se comunicaba conmigo y mis padres. La mire por un momento y vi que ella estaba abrazando a su osito y mirando tímidamente a los Srs. Cullens, mientras Esme la alentaba a comer otra galletita. Le sonreí tímidamente, no porque yo tenga ganas de sonreír, ni porque me sintiera feliz, si no para infundirle ánimos a mi hermanita. Ella se merecía un poco de felicidad, yo…

Yo no lo sé.

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron sus reviews hermosos de verdad me alientan. Perdon por tardar tanto. Sepan disculparme.

**~Lovers in the Sky.**


	4. Chapter 4

La trama es completamente mia, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

_Into your Arms_

_ Everything I know is wrong, everything I do it's just comes undone and everything is torn apart The hardest part – Coldplay._

**Capitulo 3: **

Después de las presentaciones, Esme y Carlisle nos ofrecieron un tour por la mansión Cullen. La pieza de Ness era el triple de lo que era su pieza en la casa de mis padres. Estaba pintada de un rosa claro con grandes ventanales y muebles blancos. La cama era espaciosa y estaba rodeada de peluches de todos los tamaños y colores.

-Te gusta preciosa?- dijo la dueña de la casa mirando a mi hermana, esta se acerco lentamente a los peluches y puso el suyo en el medio de la cama. Miro alrededor inspeccionando todo y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poquito. Supe inmediatamente que ella estaba feliz… _o al menos lo intentaba._

-Si, es… linda y grande- dijo Vanessa con una suave voz, se sentó en la cama y balanceó sus piernitas. Esme le mostro el baño, que por cierto, también era rosa y la tina que esta tenia. Esme se quedo hablando y jugando con ella y le indico a Carlisle que me mostrara el resto de la humilde casa, notase el sarcasmo. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y me guio afuera de la habitación. Me despedí de Vanessa con un suave _Adiós._

Carlisle me guio en silencio hasta lo que se suponía que sería de ahora en mas mi habitación. Pasamos por un pasillo largo repleto de cuadros y esculturas. Una más elegante y cara que la otra. Pase con cuidado ya que al ser demasiado torpe, todo a mi alrededor corría peligro. Me miro con ojos inquisitivos y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Lo dejo pasar. A unos pocos instantes paramos en una puerta blanca con pomo dorado demasiado… refinado. Me indico con una seña que se suponía que ese debería de ser mi nuevo cuarto. Al abrirlo quede impresionada. Era un cuarto espacioso y luminoso. Estaba pintado de un azul cielo con muebles blancos y detalles rosas. La pared del lado norte era todo un gran ventanal de pies a cabeza que daba directamente al parque que había en el medio del vecindario. La cama era blanca con almohadas rosa pálido, azul y marfil. Tenía un escritorio moderno con libros de todo tipo, una laptop blanca arriba y al frente de la cama un LCD de 36' pulgadas. Yo no salía de mi shock hasta que Carlisle hablo.

-Esme y una amiga de mi hijo decoraron tu pieza, espero que te guste y te sientas cómoda-

-Carlisle… esto es mucho de verdad no puedo. Con una cuarto y una cama es necesario, hasta podría dormir en el sofá!-

-Bella, tranquilízate, de ahora en mas eres como de la familia y te mereces esto y mucho mas, está bien? Sé que ahora no podrás, pero espero que en algún momento de tu vida me tomes como un padre, no quiero que olvides a Charlie, solo quiero que sepas que siempre habrá alguien ahí dispuesto a escucharte y que podes confiar en mí. No tengas miedo de confiar Bella.

Le sonreí levemente a Carlisle y me dejo sola. Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que era el baño. Un baño para dos. Era de color marfil, con detalles en dorado. Contaba con un gran espejo, dos lavamanos del cual uno tenía colgado una toalla azul, con un cepillo de dientes blanco. Atrás había una cortina blanca con flores doradas que se suponía que debería de ser la ducha y al lado se encontraba la tina.

-Vas a tener que compartir el baño con mi hijo, lo siento mucho. No tuvimos tiempo de hacer uno para vos, por ahí dentro de unos meses ya esté terminado el tuyo- dijo señalando la puerta corrediza que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación. Lo mire con cara de sorprendida y le sonreí.

-No importa Carlisle, no tengo ningún problema en compartir baño con…-

-Edward, mi hijo se llama Edward- me aclaro, al instante me ruborice, no podía ser más estúpida.

-Oh, lo siento, de verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien y tengo memoria corta- dije disculpándome.

-Querida, no te disculpes, está todo bien. El vuelve de la escuela a la tarde así que puedes hablar bien con el más entrada a la noche. No es muy… sociable la primera vez. Es tímido, no es el mismo Edward que conocías de chiquita Bella, las cosas cambiaron.- La mirada en los ojos de Carlisle fue algo de las cosas más tristes que vi en mi vida- Bueno te dejo sola así te podes acomodar, Edward tardara un rato en llegar así que, está tranquila.

-Muchísimas gracias Carlisle por… todo-

Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, me susurro un "siéntete como en tu casa" y se marcho. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sola. Con mis padres muertos, mi hermana en la otra punta de la casa y yo acá, en esta fría habitación, mi vida parecida un patético filme de drama adolescente en el que la principal termina suicidándose. Muchas ganas no me faltaban, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no por mí, no por los Cullen, si no por Vanessa, la única persona que me mantenía con vida. Aunque costara reconocerlo, no sé qué haría sin Vanessa, que mis padres y ella se hayan ido me mato. Pero que se vaya Vanessa es algo que nunca podría soportar. Es mi pequeño bote en este gran y desolado mar en el que claramente no sé nadar.

Mientras recapacitaba conmigo misma mi cuerpo se movía inertemente de un lado para otro de la habitación acomodando mi ropa en el inmenso placar, ubicando los libros en el estante y abriendo mi sesión en mi nueva computadora. Abrí el bolso de mano y saque el pen drive que me había regalado mama para mi cumpleaños de quince. Mientras se pasaban todas las fotos y videos de mi familia a mi computadora trastrabille mis dedos en la mesa bufando exageradamente. Esto tardaba años. Cuando la carga finalizo abrí la carpeta y trata de mantenerme fuerte. Video de cumpleaños, fotos de actos escolares, post it de mama, días de pesca con papa, los actos de patinaje, navidades, año nuevo. Todo pasaba rápidamente por delante de mis ojos, materializado en una pantalla.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuche como el porche se abría lentamente haciendo un leve chirrido. Se escucho como las puertas de un auto y unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta principal. Me acerque lentamente a la puerta. No tenía ganas de salir.

Supongo que Edward Cullen había llegado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi!

Recuerden, dejen su review, son mi plata para vivir.

Besos!

Loversinthesky~


	5. Chapter 5

La trama es completamente mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

_Into your Arms_

_ I don't know where I am, I don't really care. I look myself in the mirror, I don't see anyone there Crystall Ball - Keane_

**Capitulo 4: **

No sabía si bajar o no. No tenía ganas. No tenía ganas de nada prácticamente, y menos de ver a Edward. Escuche la puerta de Ness se abría lentamente y bajaba a recibirlo. Supongo que iba acompañada de Esme. Me apoye en la puerta para escuchar mas atentamente

-Hijo, como te fue en el colegio?- pregunto Esme

-Bien, todo traquilo.- respondió Edward. Su voz estaba tan cambiada, seguía siendo la misma dulce voz de años atrás, pero ahora más… madura.

-Y a ti pequeño jovencito?-

-Bien mami, hoy aprendimos a sumar y restar! No es tan fácil, pero Eddie dijo que me iba a ayudar no hermano?- Deduje, obviamente que esa pequeña vocecita era la de Anthony, el hijo menor de la familia Cullen. - ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto.

-Ella es Vanessa, te acuerdas que te conté de la hija de unos amigos nuestros?- contesto Carlisle

-Ah si. Hola, me llamo Anthony pero me dicen Tony. Tengo 6 añitos. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a la pelota?-

Las horas pasaban, lentas, dolían. Pero era un bálsamo escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Vanessa. Hace tiempo no escuchaba su risa. Y si el pequeño era el causante de esas risas, estaría eternamente agradecía. Según mis cálculos hace 2 horas mi hermana y el menor de los Cullen estaban jugando alegremente a la pelota. Los espié un rato por el gran ventanal que tenía mi habitación. No baje hasta la cena. No tenía ganas, no quería hablar, no quiera relacionarme con la gente. No quería sonreír. No tenía ganas.

A las 8 de la noche un suave golpe interrumpió mi burbuja. Estaba terminando de pegar las fotos de mi familia en la pared contigua a mi cama, hasta que Esme toco a la puerta. Musite un leve "Pase…"

-Querida, ya está la cena. ¿Bajas?- pregunto dulcemente

-No tengo hambre, gracias- susurre mientras seguía mirando las fotos. Tantos recuerdos. Tantas risas. Tantos días. Se fueron, no están y nunca regresarían. No iban a haber más navidades cocinando, no mas días de pesca. No volverían los días en los que las lagrimas acechaban y tenía a ellos diciéndome: "No fue tu culpa hija, no lo fue".

-Tienes que comer algo Bella, si no quieres bajar, deja que te traigo la comida aca. ¿Te parece bien eso linda?-

-Bueno Esme, gracias-

Cerró la puerta y se fue. Otra vez sola, no es que me molestara pero a veces me gustaría que alguien simplemente me abrace y no me deje caer en lo profundo. Alguien que no pregunte sobre mi historia, que no me pregunto si estoy bien o no. Que se de cuenta y se quede conmigo. Vanessa… Vanessa es solo una niña, no podía contarle mis tristezas, eso la volvería más infeliz y no quería eso. Por ahí necesitaba un amigo, o simplemente a alguien en quien confiar. Ella no tenia impregnado en su memoria aquel fatídico día, aquel en el que, lentamente, me empecé a consumir en el dolor. ¿Era feliz? Medianamente si. Pero siempre en las noches, no podía evitar sentirme mal y hundirme en la miseria. Cada noche, rezaba para que mis padres me perdonaran, para que Renee y Charlie, a pesar de lo que paso, me siguieran amando. Y ellos nunca dejaron de hacerlo. Nunca.

Para las 9, después de escuchar desde mi habitación las risas y las charlas de los presentes, Esme subió con un plato de Pollo a la mostaza con papas. El estomago me rugía, pero al probar el primer bocado, el estomago se me cerro completamente. Ahí me di cuenta que de alguna forma tenía que dejar salir el dolor, tenía que descargarme. No hice ningún duelo desde la muerte de mis padres y desde… Siempre me guardaba todo para mi, lloraba cuando estaba sola, caía cuando nadie me miraba, me dejaba llevar por el dolor cuando nadie estaba cerca. De alguna forma tenía que dejar salir todo esto. No podía hablar. Mis pies se movieron involuntariamente hacia el cajón de mi mesada. Abrí la caja. Si, abrí esa caja que prometí no abrir nunca mas cuando Renee me descubrió. Pero lo hice, le falle. Me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta con llave. Abrí la bañera y me mire en el espejo. Mi cara toda pálida, mis ojos sin vida llenos de ojeras ya amarillentas. El pelo seco y sin brillo. Era un completo desastre, era un completo error.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me dolía, mire hacia la derecha donde estaba el objeto que me causaría paz y dolor al mismo tiempo. Aquel objeto que hace años prometí no volver a tocar. Me mire las marcas, cada una tenía una historia distinta, un motivo distinto, un día distinto. Pero tenían algo en común: el dolor que no podía gritar.

Decidí que lo haría y cuando estaba acercando la cuchilla a mi muñeca, un ruido me asusto y lo solté.

-¡No!- Alguien grito. Vi todo borroso y mi cuerpo colisiono contra otro cuerpo y de pronto… me sentí en casa.

Chicas! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Adore escribirlo, se los juro. Gracias por todos sus reviews lindos.

¿Qué paso en la vida de Bella? ¿Quién fue el que salvo a Bella?

Voy dejando pistas cada capitulo, haber si alguna adivina!

Les agradecería si me dejaran un Review. Las amo!

LoversInTheSky


	6. Chapter 6

La trama es completamente mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

_Into your Arms_

Recomendación: Escuchar la canción mientras leen el capitulo, la versión acústica de Shake it out.

_ I can never leave the past behind, I can see no way, I can see no way Shake It Out – Florence + The Machine_

**Capitulo 5:**

Sentía mis ojos pesados, mi cuerpo agarrotado y calor, mucho calor. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba toda transpirada. Me removí en la cama y lentamente abrí los ojos. La luz me cejo por un momento y me pregunte por un momento si yo no había cerrado las cortinas. No me acordaba de absolutamente nada. Tenía un gran agujero negro en mi mente.

-Despertaste- dijo una voz del otro lado de la habitación. Lentamente me di vuelta y me encontré con Edward… eso creo.

-¿Edward?- pregunte.

-El mismo, han pasado muchos años Bella. Muchos años- Se acerco lentamente y se sentó en la cama. Me miro y lo mire. Chocolate con Menta. Estaba más… guapo, supongo. Desde chico siempre fue apuesto, pero ahora era diferente. Su rostro era más fino, sus pómulos mas sobresalientes, sus ojos mas verdes, su mandíbula mas cuadrada y su pelo mas dorado. Seguía teniendo esa mirada picara que siempre lo caracterizo, pero había algo en lo que nos parecíamos. Ambos demostrábamos tristeza, desolación. Me pregunte porque alguien que lo tiene todo, se podía sentir así.

-¿Me podrías contestar algo, Bella?-

-Si- conteste con miedo a lo que se vendría.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué, que?- lo mire confundida. No sabía a que venía esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué ayer intentaste quitarte la vida? Estabas por hacerlo, cuando yo llegue al baño y te vi, parada ahí, con la mirada perdida y completamente determinada a terminar todo. Te salve, y si no hubiese sido por mí, no quiero saber donde estarías ahora-

Me quede callada. No sabía que responder a esa pregunta. De pronto todos los recuerdos de la noche pasaron me azotaron. La charla con Esme, la tristeza, las fotos, cuando me encerré en el baño y por último, sentir como mi cuerpo colisionaba con otro que me salvo. Edward. El me había salvado. Inmediatamente mire mi muñeca que se encontraba con una gasa y cinta para mantenerla en su lugar.

-No lo sé Edward, no lo sé- Me miro por un momento y cerró los ojos. Al volverlos a abrir levanto su mano y la poso en mi mejilla y la acaricio lentamente.

-No sabes lo feo que fue verte ahí. Sentí que la vida se me paraba. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que pasara. En ese momento me acorde de cuando venias a casa a jugar y un día te salve de ser atropellada por una bicicleta, ¿te acuerdas?- Asentí con la cabeza y lo mire- Ese día me prometí que siempre que tuviera la oportunidad te salvaría. Después de mudaste y nos seguimos hablando, pero ya no era lo mismo. Y de pronto, no hablamos más. Todo cambio. Vos cambiaste, yo cambie. Pasaron un montón de cosas en tu vida, y pasaron muchas más en la mía. Pero nunca voy a romper la promesa que me hice aquel día. Nunca. Sé que pasaron años, pero yo nunca deje de tenerte cariño Bella, nunca. Y verte aquí, ahora, así, me rompe el alma. Yo quiero verte sonreír, como antes. Sé que te va a costar, pero tengo fe en vos.

Los ojos se me aguaron con tal comentario. Edward me acaricio el pelo y empezó a tararear la canción que cantábamos cuando éramos unos niños. Escondí mi cara en su cuello. Todo era más fácil en aquella época. Yo tenía a mis padres y ella estaba conmigo. Edward y yo éramos los mejores amigos del mundo y yo… yo no me sentía sola. No como ahora. Cerré mis ojos con fuerzas, no quería llorar. No quería demostrar debilidad.

-Bella, mírame- no le hice caso y absorbí su olor. Roble, mar y vainilla. Nunca me olvidaría de su olor-Por favor, mírame- levante mi vista y lo mire fijamente mientras me tragaba las lagrimas.

-Escúchame bien, tienes que dejarlo ir. Tienes que largar todo lo que tienes contenido Bella. Te estás haciendo daño a vos misma. Y al hacer eso nos estas lastimando a todos-

-¿A quienes, Edward? ¿A quiénes? ¡Estoy sola!- grite zafándome de su abrazo. Me sentí vacía, más vacía de lo que estaba.

-A mí, a Vanessa, a Esme y a Carlisle, a Anthony que aunque no te conoce estuvo todo la semana emocionado por conocerte, pero además, estas dañado a tus padres, Bella y a…- lo corte, no quería escuchar su nombre. No quería volver a recordar. Con el dolor de haber perdido a mis padres me bastaba, no quería sacar a ella de la caja de recuerdos que tenía guardado, bien al fondo de mi mente.

-Mis padres no están, Edward. Me abandonaron-

-No Bella, ellos siempre van a estar contigo- dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar. Esta vez no lo aleje. Esta vez no me guarde nada. Llore, grite y patalee, mientras Edward acariciaba mi espalda, como cuando éramos chicos y yo me raspaba.

-Vamos Bella, déjalo ir preciosa, déjalo ir- dijo en un pequeño susurro.

Maldije, tire cosas, le pegue en el pecho de rabia. Pero él en ningún momento me abandono. Siempre estaba salvándome. Y estaba vez, me estaba salvando de mi misma.

Hola chicas! Como andan? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Al fin el reencuentro con Edward! Momento difícil, pero el siempre ahí con ella. ¿No es un tierno?

Otra vez, deje un par de pistas mas sobre el pasado de Bella. Todavía nadie lo adivino! MAUAJAJA

Decidí que voy a subir capitulo lo más rápido que pueda, ya que muchas en sus reviews me lo pidieron y nada, les concedo su deseo.

Gracias por sus comentarios lindos! (Sigan dejándolos)

**LoversInTheSky.-**


	7. Chapter 7

La trama es completamente mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

_Into your Arms_

_It's been a while but I still feel the same, Maybe I should let you go Give me Love – Ed Sheeran_

**Capitulo 6:**

Hoy decidí hacer un cambio. Me desperté temprano, más temprano de lo normal. Seguía haciendo un frio insoportable. Me calce las pantuflas que había traído de mi casa y me abrigue lo más posible. Fui al baño y me mire en mi espejo, hoy lucia un poco mejor, pero mis ojos seguían con la misma tristeza desde hace un par de semanas. Salí de mi cuarto de puntitas de pies y baje las escaleras dirigiéndome a la cocina. Quería agradecerle a los Cullen todo lo que habían hecho por mi y Ness. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana, lo dudo que alguien se vaya a despertar tan temprano, así que tenía tiempo para preparar un desayuno para todos.

Trate de no pensar mientras cocinaba. Prepare café caliente, te de frutas, chocolatada para los chicos, panqueques, tostadas y un poco tocino. Arregle la mesa y mientras doblaba las servilletas, me permití pensar en mis padres por solo unos momentos. Los extrañaba demasiado. Sé que no estaba sola, pero sentía ese ahuero en mi corazón. Sabía que ellos nunca me iban a ver graduar del instituto, o formar una familia. Simplemente no iban a estar.

Mire para la ventana. Estaba empezando a llover pequeñas gotas y el cielo se estaba poniendo lentamente de un color gris. Como mis sentimientos. Me recosté sobre la encimera de la cocina y me abrase. Tenía mucho frio, pero prefería no subir a mi cuarto. Las fotos de mi familia en la pared, en estos momentos me destrozarían, y quería estar lo mejor posible para poder estar con mi hermana y los Cullen. Cerré los ojos y suspire, lentamente el sueño se volvía a apoderar de mi.

-Si tienes sueño te puedo prestar mi camita- dijo una vocecita desde el otro lado. Me levante sobresaltada y busque a la voz, pero claro, no me di cuenta que tenía que mirar para abajo. Allí se encontraba el menor de la familia refregándose sus ojitos. Me acerque lentamente a el y me lo quede mirando. Era muy parecido a Edward, solo que tenía el pelo más oscuro. Me hacia acordar al pequeño Eddie. Me miro cautelosamente.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado, Anthony?- pregunte con preocupación. Rápidamente mira la hora, eran las ocho recién.

-¿Tú eres Bella no?-

-Sí, lindo- le dije con una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos. Ser yo en estos momentos no era nada para sonreír. Se acerco lentamente y me abrazo. Sorprendida lo arrope en mis brazos.

-Se que tus papis no están, pero nosotros te podemos querer como ellos. Si tenes miedo te puedo prestar mi osito, aunque le vas a tener que pedir permiso a Nessie, ya que cuando extraña a tus papis se lo presto- me dijo todo esto en mi oído y lentamente mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. –Una vez me caí de la bici y me lastime la rodilla. Me dolía mucho, asique le avise a mi mami y ella me dijo que todo en la vida pasaba, y me dio un besito en la frente. A los días no me dolía mas. No se si el corazón funciona así también, pero todo el dolorcito se va a ir en algún momento- me dio un beso en la frente mientras yo lloraba y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Con esas simples palabras y su inocencia se había ganado mi corazón.

-Gracias Anthony-dije limpiando mis lágrimas con el reverso de mis mangas. Lo senté con mucho cuidado en la mesa de la cocina y le pregunte que quería. Me indico que una chocolatada caliente así que se la prepare. Mientras se calentaba, el me seguía hablando del día en que se cayo de su bicicleta y el daño que se había echo. Aunque parecía tonto, me gustaba escuchar su voz, era como una pequeña nana que podías escuchar una y otra vez. Me hacia acordar a cuando Edward y yo cantábamos juntos. Movía sus pequeñas piernas de una lado a otro.

Le serví su chocolatada y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?-le pregunte para sacarle conversación. Se dio vuelta y miro para la ventana con gesto pensativo. Era tan tierno.

-No lo sé. No me gusta que el cielo llore- Me miro mientras tomaba un poco de su tasa- No me gustan las lagrimas, significa que alguien esta triste, y no me gusta ver a la gente triste- bostezo y me pidió que lo baje de la mesa. Se escucharon unos pasos bajar las escalares y apareció Edward. No puedo explicar como de repente toda la tristeza que sentía menguo un poco cuando lo vi. Se acerco a Anthony y lo saludo con un beso. Rodeo la mesa y se acerco lentamente a mí. Como midiendo mi reacción.

-Hola Bells- se acerco y me abrazo con una gran sonrisa- Estoy feliz que al fin hallas bajado.- Su cara di vuelta y fue a parar a la comisura de mis labio donde dejo un suave beso- Buenos días.

Mi cara se torno de un rojo carmesí y baje mi cabeza. Mi corazón latió rápidamente y mordí mi labio inferior de los nervios. Edward se rio suavemente y al pasar al costado mío rozo mi hombro.

-¿Quién eso todo esto?- pregunto

-Y-yo.- dije nerviosamente. Me miro y me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Bells, esta delicioso, pero no te hubieses molestado.

A la hora bajaron Carlisle, Esme y Vanesa, que se alegro muchísimo de verme. No la solte en todo el desayuno. Olí su perfume y me acorde de mama, ella era igual. Tenía los mismos gestos y la misma personalidad. Y hasta parecían dos calcos. Edward noto como mi mirada cambio a una de nostalgia y agarro mi mano por debajo de la mesa. Sonreí y le susurre un gracias, a lo que el respondió con una de las sonrisas mas lindas que había visto.

Afuera llovía torrencialmente, y mi corazón seguía lleno de nostalgia, supe ese día que algo de esperanza debe haber allá afuera. Sé que me iba a costar volver a ser yo. Pero iba a hacer el intento de mejorar, y ser una mejor persona. Aunque sé que los fantasmas no se iban a ir, y se que todos los días una lagrima va a caer de mi cara… en algún momento el sol tendría que volver a salir.

*.*  
>Hola chicas! Gracias por esperar! No van a creer lo que me paso, tenia escrito el capitulo después de una semana que publique el otro y se me rompió la computadora! Si, y me la tuvieron que limpiar toda, eso significa, borrarme todos los documentos! Inclusive el ultimo cap que habia escrito. Pero bueno ya estoy aca.<p>

Me pueden seguir en mi twitter: /RobstenHope donde voy a estar dando un par de pistas y voy a ir avisando cuando subo capi.

Hoy Bella esta un poco mejor no? No hablo mucho del personaje incognito, pero bueno, tendremos que seguir esperando para que Bella nos cuente un poco quien es esa persona. Les advierto que este cap fue lindo y todo, pero no todo es color de rosa ni se va a solucionar rápido. A nuestra heroína le falta recorrido para lograr sus cometidos y ser feliz.

Chau chicas! Gracias por todos los comments!

LoversInTheSky

#RobstenIsUnbroken


End file.
